Lullabye
by MageofDarkness
Summary: Just a little bit of SessRin fluffiness that I found saved in a remote folder on my computer... Thought I'd post it.


Rin, now 15 years of age, hummed a cheerful tune as she walked down the dirt road behind Sesshoumaru and Jaken. It was a beautiful afternoon and the trio were going to Sesshoumaru's winter home, a lovely castle in the mountains.  
The young human girl had no clue where she had learned such a song as the one that stuck so stubbornly in her head, but she loved it nonetheless.  
"Would you just shut up for once!" The baka toad youkai yelled back at Rin, brandishing his Staff of Heads. Rin kicked him, knocking him over into the dirt and continued to hum. Sesshoumaru just ignored the two, like he usually did. Today was no different from any other day.  
"Are we almost there Sesshoumaru-sama?" Rin asked, brushing a strand of dark hair that escaped from her ponytail out of her honey-brown eyes. "We will be arriving shortly Rin." The youkai said simply, not even bothering to look at her. "Alright." The young teenage girl went back to torturing the little green toad youkai (If one can even call him a demon that is.  
The Lord of the West Lands watched his human, the expression on his face emotionless as always. 'She's smiling... I'm glad she's happy. Why though? Why do I bother to take care of this human?' He questioned himself, turning his amber-gold eyes to horizon. A voice in his head spoke, the same annoying one that often bossed him around when it came to Rin. 'You know why Sesshoumaru! Why do you deny it'  
'Leave me be. I do not know of what you speak'  
'Whatever. You know you do'  
With that last statement, it was gone again. The trio continued thier trek for the rest of the afternoon.

Rin sighed, poking at the dying fire with a stick. She'd probably freeze tonight; there wasnt enough firewood in the area to last the rest of the night and she wasnt supposed to leave Sesshoumaru's sight, as she could be attacked or even killed.  
'Better not complain...' She thought to herself, hugging her knees to her chest. She felt the icyness of the ground through her rather thin, worn green and white checked kimono as she stared into the slightly glowing embers. Oh how she wished she was a little girl again, just so she could cuddle up beside Sesshoumaru, using his fluffy tail as a blanket and pillow.  
To take her mind of the cold, she started humming the song again. It always seemed to calm her and make her feel happy. She didnt know why though, since she didnt even know where she had heard it or who taught it to her. The song haunted her dreams, though it was a good thing.  
She sang in her head, forgetting all about the cold. "Wonder where I first heard that..." She whispered to herself. Oh well. It was just another mystery of her past.  
The song seemed to soothe her very soul. Where had Rin heard it? Maybe from her mother or father before thier death... Who knows? Maybe she heard it being sung in a village they had passed by. Nah. Rin wouldnt have remembered it if she had only heard it once...

The teenage girl soon fell asleep by the remnants of the fire. Sesshoumaru walked into the clearing silently, casting amber-gold eyes upon his human. Her sleeping form shivered slightly, her fire having burned out long ago. 'Winter is nearing... She'll need a new, warmer kimono.' He thought, watching her closely. 'Tomorrow I'll have Jaken pick one up at a nearby village'  
"Hm..." Sesshoumaru watched her shivering on the ground. Jaken wasnt around, soooo... it would be alright.  
He picked up his human and sat at the base of a tree, placing her beside him. She instinctively snuggled between his body and fluffy tail. The Lord of the West Lands, almost smiled, ALMOST being the keyword. It was just like old times, when she was young.  
The silver-haired youkai looked down at her, then up at the full moon. "Am I destined to follow in your path father? Am I meant to love a human girl?" He said softly, so as not to wake her.  
A gentle breeze ruffled his hair, as if in response. Sesshoumaru nodded. "I see"  
Cuddled beside him, Rin whimpered, a sure sign that she was having a nightmare. The youkai stroked her hair gently, remembering how she would have nightmares as a child. Then he did what he used to do to calm her down... He sang, his voice soft and sweet.  
"Yuki ga furu, Shizukana Lullaby utau awai yokogao, Toji komerareta chiisana heya wa, Ai to yoberu kiga shiteiru..." 


End file.
